May I Serve You?
by Raven-chan01
Summary: After moving out of her hometown, from a tragic accident, Karasu Mashiba is the new girl in town and when she meets some interesting people, thing become horrible. Well not really just some clumsy first impression. And will she fall in love with Dave Strider? The cool kid with an obsession of apple juice? Or Sollux Capter? The cute geeky kid who loves video games and honey? R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

I slowly open my eyes to find myself staring at the brightly lit room. "What time is it?" I mumbled as I glance over to my alarm clock. "…1:30 pm…great. I should probably get up, the movers will be here soon….But I don't want toooo~!" I wined as I rolled around frantically on my bed. Then stopped when my face almost hit the wall. "Whoa! That was a close one. But I guess I have to get up now, or else they might leave my stuff on the stairs..." I sighed and got up from my bed and stretched. Hearing a pop sound come from my back. "Ahhh that felt great." I smiled softly and headed out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. When realization hit me. "I can't really make food. When I don't have any pots or pans to cook with." I sighed and face palmed. "Just great." Knock. Knock. Hearing the knocking, I exited the kitchen and walked up to the front door. "Who is it?" I said. "Um the movers ma'am. We have some things that belong to a…Karasu Mashiba?" I opened the door and smiled at the mover. "That's me! Uhm..." I looked around for a brief moment. "You can put the boxes over there in the living room." I pointed to a giant (well not really more like normal size) empty room. "Alright me and my buddy will get right to it, but first could you sign this, to show that we showed up." He smiled at me while handing me the clipboard. "Sure no problem." I smiled back and signed the paper, handing it back to him. "Here you go." "Thank you. We'll try to hurry and bring your belongings in." He said and then he walked away. "Alright." I said and then walked back into my bedroom. To find I only had a bed, closet, and a dresser that had some clothes in it that I had packed in my car, and my alarm clock on top of the dresser. "Hmmm what color should I paint my room? Should I have roommates? This place is kinda big for just one person…..Oh! I gotta call sis and tell her I got here safe!" I pulled out my phone and began to call my sister.

"Hello~?" Said a girly voice. "Hey sis it's me." I giggled softly. "I got to the new place safe and sound. So you don't have to get freaked out, and think I got kidnaped." I heard her scoff. "Well sorry if I have an irresponsible sister who is **very** naïve." I blushed lightly. "Hey it's _not_ my fault that I didn't know the dude at the movies was hitting on me! I've only ever had **_one_** boyfriend and we both know how that ended…" We both grew silent. I began to walk around my apartment to see what I have to work with, but some of my past began surfacing. So I shook my head. To clear my mind of the memories. "…Hey I understand, that you wanted to move away because of that… But you have to face the music, one of these days, you just can't keep running away." Her voice was filled with concern. I sighed rubbing the back on my neck. "I know, I know. I just… Just not right now... I just couldn't be there anymore…You know? The way people would stare at me… They would see me as a helpless little girl." I heard my sister sigh. "No one looked at you like that Karasu." I sighed again. "Look sis I know you didn't want me to move but I just had to because -" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Uhm excuse me Mrs. Mashiba?" I turned around to see one the mover's, I covered my phone. "We finished bringing up your belongings." "Okay give me one second please." I smiled softly and began to talk to my sister again. "Hey I have to go, the mover's just finished bringing my stuff up. I'll call you when I just want to talk to you or when I'm coming home to visit." She sighed. "Did you forget your going to the high school on Monday?" I pulled my phone away and stared at it, as if my sister could see my face of disgust. "You mean I have to go to that hell hole **_and_** I only have four days to explore my new environment?" I scoffed. "No thanks." "Would you rather be it tomorrow?" I could basically see her smirking. "No…" I grumbled. She chuckled with amusement. "Then Monday it is. Bye Karasu have fun~! Oh! And don't do anything stupid, like getting pregnant, selling drugs, or starting a gang alright? Bye bye~!" She hung up and I just stood there looking at my phone, then I remembered the movers. I turned around and walked to the living room. "Thank you so much for bringing my stuff up here." "Any time miss. Well we're going now." I waved to them as they left my apartment. I turned and looked at all of the boxes sitting on the floor. "Well… I have work to do." I rolled up my sleeves and began to put my stuff.

It was around 7:00pm when I finished putting my stuff up. "Ahh I'm so~ hungry!" I complained as I fell onto the couch. "Maybe I should go out to get something to eat, and probably go buy groceries…But what if there are perverts!?" I got up immediately at the thought. "But it's only 7… Do they come out at this time?" I pondered then I shook my head. "No! I won't let this stop me! I shall take this chance so I can go and get some food." So I walked to my room to get my wallet. Then headed to the front door, grabbed my car keys and left. "Alright where is a good place to eat?" I pulled out my phone and looked up some areas I could go to eat at. "Hmm Spades Sub Shop…meh I can go for a sandwich right about now. Heh and it looks like it's not even that far from here, so I can just walk there." I began my walk to Spades Sub Shop.

-Sometime later and a few blocks away-

"Alright all I have to do now is cut through the park." I looked at the park entrance and a strong wind blew. "Alright not creepy at all…" I walked in with caution. "I hope nothing happens…" Suddenly a noise came from a nearby bush. _'Why did I have to say that!?_' Turning my head instantly to the noise. "W-who's there?!" I looked around frantically getting into a fighting stance. "Y-you wouldn't want to mess with me I k-know how to box!" I slowly began to walk towards the bush when a small black figure ran past me. Panicked, I turned around to see what it was, I came face to face with a puppy. "Aww well aren't you a cutie?" I bent down and picked up the puppy. "Hmm you don't have a collar?" The puppy began to fuss and jumped out of my arms, for it to only run away from me. "Aww." I pouted. "Hey. You okay?" A voiced suddenly asked me from behind. _'It's a pervert!' _Scared at the thought, I immediately turned around. "Take this!" I screamed and punched the person, straight in the face. "Jesus fucking Christ!" the person yelled, slightly staggering backwards. I looked up to see a boy, trying to rub the pain away from his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. You okay?" A voiced suddenly asked me from behind. '_It's a pervert!_' Scared at the thought, I immediately turned around. "Take this!" I screamed and punched the person, straight in the face. "Take this!" I screamed. "Jesus fucking Christ!" the person yelled, slightly staggering backwards. I looked up to see a boy, trying to rub the pain away from his cheek.

"All I did was asked a simple fucking question!" "Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I slowly walked up to the strange boy. "Uhm hey I'm sorry for punching you in the face ahhh...?" "The name's Derek, Derek Strider." "If I would have known you were going to punch me in the face I wouldn't have asked in the first place, it's kinda ironic that you don't need to be protected. With a punch like that you can make a grown man cry." He said as he began to walk away. "What..? H-hey, wait, don't just leave me here!" I began to follow him. "Don't you want to know my name?" I asked hoping he would stop… he didn't. "I **_did_** before you socked me in the face." He said with 'a matter of fact' tone. "Hey I said I was sorry!" I stopped and crossed my arms in protest. "Plus who thinks it's a good idea to randomly show up and sneak up **_behind_** a person?" "Look here -" He paused, and turned to look down at me. He looked at me like I was practically naked, which I wasn't, I was wearing clothes that covered up my body like a normal person. It just felt weird to have someone checking you out. Kinda tanned completion, curvy but hidden by my sweater, average height (5 foot, 2 inches), Ice blue eyes, long raven hair held back into a ponytail, a black sweater with a turtle riding a nuke on it, jeans, and black converse. Just some ordinary girl, who _loves_ comfy clothes. But that didn't stop me, I also began to check him out. Blond hair, tall, semi-muscular, a red sleeved baseball tee, skinny jeans, converse, maybe one year older, tall, and some black shades? When I heard him chuckle I immediately looked back up at him, to see him smirking. "Fine tell me your name." I began to blush but cleared out my throat. "Uhm r-right. My name's Karasu Mashiba. I just moved here today." I smiled holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you Karasu." He smirked taking a hold of my hand and shaking it. My smile grew more. "It's nice to meet you to Derek. So how about I make it up to you by buying you dinner?" I suggested scratching the back of my head. "Sure why not." "I was on my way to Spades Sub Shop. If you're up for some sandwiches." I said smiling softly. "Cool, I'm down, hella hungry ya' know." He said "Alright you lead the way, because knowing me I would get us lost." I said and Derek smirked then he led the way pulling out his phone and began to text? I guess.

\- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

[EB]: Hey dude are you coming over or not?

[EB]: Rose and Jade are already here and wondering why you aren't here yet.

[EB]: I put on one of my awesome movies, to stall.

[TG]: Can't Egbert.

[TG]: Something came up, so I won't show.

[EB]: What?

[EB]: Why not?

[EB]: What's so important that you'd miss my awesome movies?

[TG]: I meet some random chick on my way to your house.

[TG]: She punched me.

[TG]: She's buying me dinner, and I already told her okay.

[TG}: So I guess it's a date now.

[EB]: Sooooooo

[EB]: What is she one of your fans?

[TG]: Naw man

[TG]: Is she _was_ one of my "fans" she would have been like

[TG]: "OMG! Is that Dave Strider?!"

[TG]: "Like he is sooooo HOT!"

[TG]: I want to have his children sooooo bad!

[TG}: Because I'm so awesome and shit, that the ladies can't control themselves around me.

[TG]: This one is far from a fan.

[EB]: Right…

[TG]: But no.

[TG]: The first thing she does when she sees me.

[TG]: Is punch me in the fucking face.

[TG]: So from the conclusion that I've gathered about her is

[TG]: She's the new person who just moved here.

[EB]: A new person moved here?! :D

[EB]: THAT'S AWESOME!

[EB]: Do you think she's gonna go to our school? :D

[EB]: Do you think she's the same age as us?

[EB]: If so….

[EB]: Do you think she will get along with everyone?

[TG]: A'ight chill dude.

[TG]: What is this 20 question?

[TG]: Because I just meet her.

[TG]: I don't know shit about her.

[TG]: And anyways.

[TG]: She's giving me weird looks.

[TG]: Oh by the way we are going to Spades Subs.

[TG]: So if you want to meet her, just come here and see her for yourself.

[TG]: Later man

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] - -

"So did you grow up here?" I asked. "Yup."… semi glared at him. _'I guess he doesn't talk much.'_ I sighed. "So Derek, who were you texting just now?" I asked and looked up at him. "A friend….We're here, by the way." Derek said while pointing to the left. "Huh!? Already?" I looked towards our left to see a bunch of people inside a sub shop. "You coming in or not?" He semi yelled as he was standing in the doorway '_When did get there?!'_ "Y-yeah I'm coming." I quickly rushed over and entered the sub shop. "Soooo do we just walk up and order? Or...?" I saw Derek walk up to the counter so I followed him. I saw an employee standing there looking bored out of his mind. "Welcome to Spades Subs. How may I help y- Well fuck me. If it isn't one of you fucking Strider's." The employee said. "'Sup Karkat, didn't know you worked here now'a'days. Thought you worked at the game store." I heard this Karkat guy scoff. "Yeah I did, but something happened and I got fired." He crossed his arms. "Anyways why am I telling you this?! Look do you just want a sub or not?" He glared at Derek. "Because you're holding up the line." He pointed at me to use me as an example. "Oh. Her?" He looked back at me. "She's with me." He looked back at Karkat. "Oh is this one of **_your ladies_**?" I began to laugh. "Hahaha! You're funny!" I bent over holding onto my stomach both of them giving me strange looks. "Haha… Ah that was a good laugh ahaha. Naw dude I just punched him in the face because I thought he was a pervert. So to make it up to him I was going to pay for his dinner. Karkat right? The names Karasu Mashiba." I walked up to the counter and smiled at him. "But can I have a meatball sub please?" "Hey guys I'm still here-" "You punched a Strider…?" Karkat had a face that looked so funny right now. It was so hard not to laugh at him. "Um yeah?" I giggled. "Is that such a big deal around here?" He scoffed. "Fuck no, I was just surprised is all. Anyways a meatball sub right?" "Yes sir!" I gave him a lazy salute, and he scoffed and looked at Derek. "What do you want Strider?" "Finally, I'll have a meatball sub." "Alright two meatball subs coming right up." "Oh! To go please!" I said, he nodded and walked away to work on our sub's. "Meatball sub, good choice." I began to walk toward the counter to pay. "Yup looks like you copied me. But that's cool" I stopped at the counter and looked at him. "Copied? I ordered first! How did I copy you?" He shrugged. Alright you know that look you give to a person when they say or do something really dumb? Imagine that look on my face as I stare at this idiot. "You're so stupid." I sighed and got my wallet out. "Alright here are two meatball subs. The total will be…$13.79" I looked back to see Karkat in a totally new set of clothes. "Um dude how did you change so fast?" I slowly gave him 15 dollars. "Hmm? Oh I am not Karkat, I'm his brother Kankri." "Huh!? B-But you guys look like twins!" I pointed at him. "Oh not really, you see I'm the oldest, and I'm also the taller one." He smiled. "Anyways here are your sub's and change ma'am." He handed me my change and the sub's. "Hope you come back again." "S-sure." I handed Derek his sub and began to walk towards the door. "Hey where are you going?" I turned around only to be meet with an 8-bit record disk in my face. "What the?!" I backed away instantly. "Dude…really? Do I need to punch you again just to keep you away?" He shook his head. "No, but I thought you said you were going to have dinner with me…?" I laughed again. "Ahaha I-I never said that. I said I would by you dinner and that was it. I didn't say anything about eating with you." I looked him in the eyes…Well it was more like shades to eyes. But you get the point. "Why would I date someone I just meet? And anyways I have other stuff to do so see ya Strider." I turned away while waving goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.U: I kind 'a forgot to mention, my friend who is helping me edit the story. And with out her I'm pretty sure the story would make little sense. SoI hope you guys enjoy this chapter its early but I don't couldn't wait anymore, because this chapter was sooooo fun to write for you guys! So I'll stop rambling and let you guys read this chapter! Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

I began to eat my meatball sub as I pulled out my phone to look for the nearest store. "Man this sub is really good! Maybe I should go to Spades Sub's again…I wonder if Karkat going to the school I'm going to..?" I took another bite of my sub. I shook my head "Not important right now! I need to buy food that will last me at least a month!" I looked down at my phone. "Looks like I need my car for this one though…."

-Time skip-

I arrived at my apartment complex, I finished my sub a long time ago. 'Man that was really good! I should definitely go back there again.' I smiled and headed down into the lower levels where the cars are parked at. "Alright! I'm happy that I was smart enough to bring my car keys with me!" I walk up to my 2015 Ford Taurus, the color black, and I hugged it. "Ahhh! I'm so happy mom got me this car as a goodbye present!" I sigh happily and get into the car and turn it on. "Alright now I just put in the destination….and we are ready to go!" I drove off and headed towards the Mindfang Market. We they have all of the everyday items and food that you will ever need.

-Another time skip-

I arrived at the Mindfang Market and got out of my car. 'What time is it?' I pulled out my phone from my pocket. "9:25?!" I quickly walked up to the line of shopping carts and pulled one of the carts out. "Alright I may need hurry up and buy some meat, vegetables, and fruits. Hmm maybe some snacks? What time does this store even close?" I began to push my cart towards the meat section. But knowing how I was so worried about the store closing I didn't see the person in front of me and crashed into them. "Ah! I'M SO SORRY!" I ran to the front of my cart to help him up. "God dammit why don't you watch were you're going?!" He yelled at me. "I'm sorry!" I backed up but slipped on something. "Eek!" I quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing to which was the dudes arm, and he ended up falling on me. Yeah such a great day this has been. "Ouch…" I went to grab onto my head when something sticky fell from my hand. "What the?" I sniffed it. "Honey?" I was tempted to have a taste, but something in my mind told me not too. "Ouch…!" I felt something touch one of my boobs. So I immediately looked down to see the guys hand on one of them. 'Alright, stay calm… Don't scream… Stay calm. Breath...' I thought but began to blush. "Um excuse me…Can you um *cough* can you get your hand off of my boob please?" "Huh?" The guy squeeze my boob which caused me to blush even more. "Look here buddy I'm trying so hard right now,** to not punch the living crap out of you!**" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my boob. I looked down at him and noticed that he had different colored eyes. One red and the other blue. "Whoa-. " "Thorry I didn't mean to grab your boob..." He blushed lightly and looked away. Realizing that I was still grabbing onto his hand I let go of it. And he was still on top of me so I gently pushed myself up. "Oh thorry!" He said again and got up then offered me a hand. I took his hand and stood up. Realizing his height. "Thanks…" 'What is up with all of these guys being taller than me?!" I thought. "Sorry about dropping your honey…um?" "Oh! My name is Thollux Capter." He smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Thollux?" I giggled. 'I guess he has a lisp.' "Th-thut up!" He blushed and looked away while crossing his arms. I giggled again. "Sorry Sollux. Oh! Um sorry about dropping your honey…again... If you want I can buy you some more." I blushed while scratching the back of my head. "Naw it'th fine I can buy thome. But I would like to know your name." "Oh my names a secret." I held up a finger to my lips. "Plus you wouldn't want to know someone like me." I smiled softly. "I bring nothing but bad luck to people who meet me. Like all of this for instance. And then there was that Derek dude." I chuckled. "Bullthit." He bent down to pick up his red and blue shades. "And how do you know that I don't want to be around someone like you?" He stood up and smirked at me. "H-huh?" I looked up at him to see him smiling. "U-um because I just caused all of this chaos. So people would normally get angry and leave me alone...?" He chuckled. "Who thaid I was normal?" I smirked. "Um alright you got me there. Uhm my name is Karasu Mashiba." I blushed and looked away. "Heh that'th a cute name." I blushed even more. "Uhm thanks?" I began to walk back to my cart feeling really, and I mean really embarrassed. So embarrassed that I had to get the heck of there. "Um well bye!" I quickly walked away. Scratch that I ran away.

-Sollux's POV-

"H-hey wait!-…. And the'th gone *sigh*" I smiled to myself. "Karathu…. The name suits her…." I began to blush as I remembered touching her boob. "And her bra thize…" I shook my head. 'Now'th not the time and plathe….Maybe we'll meet again…?' I smiled and began to walk away.

-End of Sollux's POV and back to Karasu's-

'Ahh! That was so embarrassing! Wait why am I embarrassed? I-is it because he called my name cute?! Or is it because of something else!?' I shook my head. 'B-but that can't be! I just meet the freaking dude!' I thought but began to slow down so I wouldn't run into anyone else. Luckily I didn't this time. "Alright focus Karasu!" I slapped my cheeks. "Just get what you need and go!-" "Hello!" I turned around to see a girl wearing an adorable blue cat hat. "Um Hello?" I smiled at her. "I see mew meet my furrend Pawlux earlier." 'Wait who the heck is Pawlux…Does she mean Sollux? And is she making cat puns!? S-so cute!' "Yeah he's a nice guy." I slowly began to walk away. "Did mew like it when he touched mewr boobs?" I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked over at her. "W-what…?" I asked her as a sweat drops began to form on my forehead. "Gosh mew sure don't listen huh." She giggled softly. "I said did mew liked it when Pawlux touched mewr boob?" She said while tilting her head to the side. "H-how do you know that…?" I gulped. "My names Nepeta!" She held out her hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you..." I shook her hand. "Now how do you know that he touched my boobs?" I asked her. "I paw evfurrthing happen form the other isle." She gave me an innocent smile. "Ohh so then…?" "Nothing I just wanted to meet mew befurre I have to go, plus it would be fun trying to pair mew up with my furrends!" "What….?" She smiled at me again. "Well, bye Clawarsu!" She waved then ran away. "Um Bye Nepeta... Wait! Did you just say Clawarsu? Instead of Karasu….? And she's gone…great, I hope she doesn't tell anyone." I sighed as I saw her tiny figure began to fade. I rubbed the back of my neck and continued my shopping.

-Time skip (Karasu's apartment)-

I busted threw my apartment door, quickly going to the kitchen table and putting the grocery all, and I do mean all of the bags down. "Ha! I didn't have to go back for a second trip!" I fist pumped into the air as tears slowly began to fall from my eye. "I thought my arms were going to fall off!" I wined as I began to rub my arms. "But man today sure was something, heh like punching that Derek dude…" I giggled. "Heh at least he wasn't a total douche, I mean I would be kinda pissed off if some random girl punched me in the face…Then there was Sollux." I blushed softly remembering him *cough, cough" hand, I shook my head clear of the thought. 'Now is not the time Karasu!' "But his eye's… I wander if they are contacts or natural…?" I sighed and began to put away the food I bought. "And then there was Nepeta… She said that she would try to ship me with her friends…?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Alright I should just hurry up and put this stuff up I can go to bed." I yawned while putting up the last food item. "Finally, *yawns* I wander if I'll see all of them at the school…?" I mumbled as I walked towards my room. "I hope so, *smiled softly* they seemed interesting." I closed the door behind me and just fell on my bed, knocking out instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

*Really loud ringtone* I jolted from my bed as soon as I heard my phone go off, and quickly answered it.

"H-Hello?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey there is no need to yell at me Karasu. It's only me your lovely sister~!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, from the fact that she made the on the "lovely" part stand out. "Gosh dangit, Amaya! Don't give that *higher pitch voice* 'It's only your sister!' *normal voice* Horse dodo! You gave me a freaken heart attack!" I yelled.

"Well sorry ~! It's not my fault that you decided to sleep in till 1 in the afternoon. Plus you didn't say lovely." I scoffed. "He don't nag to me about my sleeping schedule when you don't go to sleep till 8 in the morning!" "Hmm touché little sis." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Did you need something?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I'm just calling to tell you that your school is not like the other one." "What do you mean by that?" I giggled. "Do I have to wear a uniform?" I began to laugh, but my sister said nothing. "Ahaha why aren't you talking and or laughing with me Amaya…? Wait…Do I really have to wear a uniform!?" I heard her clear out her throat. "Maybe, but it weird you can choose to wear it..." I raised an eyebrow. "So like 3 out of the 5 days? Orr?" I questioned and I heard her giggle. "Actually it's just like that." "Really?" "Yeah and you should be getting your uniform on Sunday." I sighed. "Is at least cool looking? Or you know even…cute…?" I heard my sister gasp. "Is my baby sister finally growing into a lady?! Oh what a glorious day!" I blushed.

"S-shut up! I'm not interested in your stupid fashion! I just don't want to look stupid in the uniform!" Amaya began to laugh. "Haha, whatever you say Karasu. Anyways how was your first day in the new town?" I scratched the back of my head. "Ahaha well it's a looong story." I heard Amaya scoff. "You act like I have nothing better to do." "True…I guess I can tell you."

-Time skip since you guys know what happened-

"So let me get this straight, YOU, Karasu Mashiba, meet two cute boys in one day…?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhm yeah..?" I heard my sister mumble something.

"Um Amaya what did you say..?" "YOU CANT JUST SAY YOU MEET TWO CUTE BOYS AND NOT GIVE ME DETAILS ON WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!" I pulled my phone away. "Hey there's no need to scream." And she keep screaming. "THERE IS EVERY REASON TO BE SCREAMING! KARASU GIVE ME THE DETAIL ON WHAT THEY LOOKE LIKE!" "Alright, alright just calm down, and I'll tell you all about their looks." I heard her take a deep breath.

"Alright… I am calm…" I put my phone by my ear again. "Are you sure?" another deep breath. "Yes I am positive that I am calm." "You super—""KARASU! JUAT TELL ME ALREADY!" "Alright you already know what Derek looks like, so there is no reason for me to describe him to you."

"Is he the one that you punched in the face even though, you say he is as tall as a building?" I blushed. "I didn't say he was that tall. He was just freakishly tall alright. " "Hmm I'm guessing at that description he is probably…. 6'2…?" I blinked.

"How can you guess that when you haven't even meet the guy…?" I heard my sister scoff. "I am hurt that you would ask such a question, little sister! With a talent like mine!" I sighed. "Do you want to know how the other guy looked like or not?" I heard a loud crash from the other line. "H-hello…?" No response.

"Amaya?! A-are you okay?!" I heard some shuffling. "Y-yeah I'm fine I just banged my pinky toe against the table… But go on and describe the other boy already! I'm dying with all of this anticipation!" I sighed softly. "Alright he had dirty blonde hair, maybe around the same height as Derek? Um his eyes where different color. One was red and the other was blue." I blushed lightly. "And that's it? No he has a cute mole somewhere on his face? Or a vague description of his *cough cough* body? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." My blushed deepened. "AMAYA YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I SEE A CUTE/HOT GUYS BODY!" I covered my face with a pillow, while I could hear my lovely sister laughing. "Haha sorry, sorry I just love teasing you Karasu. But I bet your covering you're face right about now." My face turned into the color of a tomato when she said that. "Well I have to go and find some roommates so bye Amaya it was nice talking to you. I'll call you whenever." "W-wait Karasu-." I hung up on her before she could finish her sentence and sighed.

"That was a close one." I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom and did my business. "Alright, what to do today….hmm maybe I should make signs for some roommates?" I stopped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. "Alright it's decided! I'm making the signs!" I got some paper and color's and began to work on the signs.

-Mean while in another place -

(Dave's POV)

"So Dave, you want to tell me about this mysterious girl?" I looked over at Eggbert. "Why would you want to know about her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wellllllll considering I'm buying you lunch and all, I was kinda hoping that you can tell me more about her?"

I smirked. "That's not even a reason for me to tell you about that crazy chick." I continued to walk towards Spades Sub. "Awww come on Dave! Please at least what she looks like?" I stopped walking when I felt weight on my legs, and sighed. "Fine if it will get me my sub." "Really!" I nodded and Eggbert got up immediately and ran the rest of the way to Spades Sub, while I just walked.

-Time skip-

I arrived at Spades Sub to be faced with an angry Eggderp. "What the hell Dave!" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" John stomped his feet's. "Don't *deep goofy voice* "what" *normal voice* me! I've been waiting here for like twenty minutes!" He yelled as he leaned into my face. "Dude, I never fucking said that I was going to tell you right away." I pushed him away from my face.

"Well I don't care just tell me about the mysterious girl! I just want to know about her already." I walked into the Sub shop leaving John behind. "H-hey don't just ignore me...! Dave? Ughhh! Don't just leave me, I'm paying for your dang food!"

"Well then hurry the fuck up, Eggderp." I yelled and soon Eggbert was right behind me. "Hi Karkat I can I get a get a turkey on rye, with a little bit of mayo?" John asked. "Well fuck me it's Eggderp and the Insufferable prick… Hey where that girl?" "I don't fucking know. Maybe she is out punching some sorry ass whole." 'Ha nice one Dave.' I smirked. "Wait you've seen what the mysterious girl looks like!?" Eggderp slammed his hands against the glass window. "Hey fuck ass! Don't slam you're hands against the fucking glass! And yeah I saw her, so what?" Karkat barked at John. "The reason I want to know is because, she punched Dave! No one punches a Strider! That and Dave won't tell me…" I sighed.

"Look Eggderp I just don't want to waste your time. She'll probably punch you in the face too." I chuckled thinking about John getting punched. "Well who the fuck are you making his damn decisions?" Karkat added in. "If he want to meet the girl then let him, and if she punches him then he learned his damned lesson." I looked over at Karkat to see that his arms where crossed.

"Look Karkat—." "Oh shut the Strider, you probably don't want Eggbert to meet the damn girl. You probably have a thing for her." Karkat smirked. "I don't have a thing for chicks who punch on the first date. That shit screams crazy." John and Karkat both smirked. "Yeah suurrree." John said as he turned his head to face Karkat. "Can you at least tell me what she looks like Karkat? Pllllease, if you do then I will get you free tickets the next time a romcom is showing." "John I don't think he will—." "DEAL!" Karkat basically screamed. "She's short has blue eyes and raven hair! And I think her name was Karasu….Something. Now don't forget about this deal Eggbert!" John busted out in laughter. "Ahaha y-you were saying something Dave?" I scoffed. "Look can we just get our damn sub's I'm hungry as balls over here." "Y-yeah Karkat lets just get our subs so we can just get out of your hair." John added in. "Fine a turkey on rye and a meatball sub right?" Karkat questioned. "Heck yeah!" John said while walking up to the counter. "Hey Kankri. How are you doing?" Kankri looked up from his book. "Why hello John, Dave. I am doing fine thank you for asking." He nodded at the both of us. "I presume the usual correct?" "Yup." I answered. He put in our order in the cashier. "So where is Karasu?" I shrugged. "Don't know." Kankri looked at my face as if he was trying to figure some shit out. He opened his mouth to say something but Karkat can with our subs. "….Alright the total will be $15.89" "Alright." Eggbert paid for the food, I grabbed our subs and soda's, while walking to a table near a window. "So Dave why spend your time on this girl?" As I was unwrapping my sub I looked over at him. "You promise not to tell anyone?" John nodded his head while unwrapping his sub and taking a bite. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." John crossed his heart with one of his fingers. I nodded "Alright I'm pulling a prank on the new girl." John chocked the instance I said that. "*cough, cough* W-what?" I chuckled. "I said I was pulling a prank on the new girl, I didn't tell her my name." John took a drink of his soda. "*clears out throat* Alright what did you tell her your name was?" "Derek Strider." I smirked. "…..Sooo you just changed your first name….?" John busted out laughing. "Ahaha Dave that is the saddest prank I ever heard! You didn't even change your last name!" I blinked. "What do you mean Eggderp? It's an awesome prank." I blinked again. "Ahaha okay, whatever floats your boat." John said while wiping away tears from his eyes. "But dude what possessed you to pull a prank? I though prank where "to cool"." I shrugged. "To be truthful I wasn't, not until she punched me in the face." John smirked. "Wow you sure are salty huh?" "Fuck no John. If anyone is to be salty it should be that chick!" I pointed out the window. "Why are you pointing out the-. Hey is that the girl that punched you in the face?" John pointed out the window. I turned to see a certain short girl stapling a piece of paper to a post. "Yeah that's her—. " I stopped talking once I felt a gush of window past me. I sighed while face palming. 'I just had to say yes didn't I?" I got up from the table taking mine and Eggderp's sub, and walked out of Spades Sub.

\- Back to Karasu's POV –

'Hmm….should I put up the paper higher….? People are tall around here.' I though while looking for a spot to place my 'Roommates wanted' paper. "Na they can just bend down to look at this." I stapled the paper and was about to walk away when I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around to be faced with a pair of blue eyes. "Uhm… Hello?" I waved at the guy while taking a step back. "HI!" He said while standing up to his full height. 'Great another giant!' I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Uhm how can I help you?" The boy took a deep breath. "Do you know my friend named Derek Strider?" He suddenly threw that question my way. "Y-you mean the guy I punched in the face?" The boy nodded. "Yup, that's him alright!" Then it hit me. 'W-wait what if he's here to take revenge?! That Karkat dude did say he had ladies! B-but wait the person if front of me is clearly a guy?! Maybe Derek swings that way?' I gulped. "Uhm are you here on his behalf to get revenge or something….?" I slowly began to walk backwards. "Huh? Oh no! I just wanted to give you a high five! You see he's my best friend, and he's also kind of a douche-."

"Wow it's nice to know that you say such nice things behind my back Eggderp." I slightly moved my body to the right so I could look behind uhm the Eggbert boy. The Eggbert boy turned around the moment he heard Derek's voice. "Oh! Hey Derek! Heh I didn't know you would fallow me." Derek tossed a sub at the Eggbert boy. "Whoa my sub…! I guess I got excited again huh." The Eggderp boy scratched his head. Derek nodded. "Yup."

'I'm guessing that they forgot I was here….Should I interrupt them? Or no…?' I cleared my throat. "Well I would hate to interrupt your little meet up?" I pointed at them both. "But I have a question for you guys. Oh! And it's nice to see you again Derek" I smiled and held out my Roommates wanted paper, they both looked down at the paper. "Oh you're looking for some roommate's?" John asked so I nodded. "I was wondering if you guys would pass these to some of your friends. It would be a big help Derek and…uhm…?" The Eggbert boy looked at me strange. "Eggderp you didn't tell her you're name." Dave stated while taking a bite of his sub.

"Oh! Heh sorry the name's John." John smiled and held out his hand towards me. I put the paper back into the pile and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, John. My name is Karasu Mashiba." I smiled and shook his hand. "But John I have a question."

"Ask away' John gave me a cheeky smile.

"Is Eggderp your last name?" I bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh. So what do you guys say about helping me out?" I looked at both John and Derek. 'Heck yeah! I wouldn't mind helping you, right Derek?" John snatched the papers from my arms, not waiting for Derek to answer. I heard Derek sigh. "Sure." I smiled and hugged the both of them. "Thank you sooooo much you guys! I promise you won't regret this!" I stepped back and smiled again. I looked at both of them to find that they were blushing…. Well John was I wasn't so sure about Dave because he covered his face with his sub. "Uhm? You guys okay?" John instantly ran up to me while lifting me up and twirling me in the air.

"Oh my gosh! Karasu! You are so freaking cute! Almost like Matthew Mcconaughey cute, but not really! You're more like the stuffed bunny from that one Nicolas Cage movie!" 'O-ouch, w-why is he comparing me to Matthew Mcconaughey and a bunny?' I tried to pull away from John but to no avail. "J-John please put me down! I think I might throw up!" John immediately put me down. "Heh sorry Karasu." I took a step back from John. "Its fine" I smiled up at him. "Just wasn't expecting it." John began to scratch his head. "Well I guess I'll be going now." I waved at John and Derek. "Bye John, it was nice meeting you, see you Derek." I turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I turned my head towards the two guys. "Yeah?" Derek began to walk towards me. "What school you going to?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" John jumped in front of Derek saying. "So we can become friends, duh!" He gave me a cheeky smile. I smirked. "Alternia High." "That's the school we go to!" John yelled happily while, Derek just said it with a normal voice. "Well I guess I'll see you at school then! Oh! And don't forget to hand out the papers to your friends!" I smiled and walked back to my apartment.

-Time skip Karasu's apartment, time is 9:30 in the afternoon-

_'Hmmm I wonder if Derek and John asked any of their friends if they need a place to stay.' _I Stepped out the shower and walked to my bedroom to get dressed. "I hope so, it's pretty quiet…" I sighed and finished putting on my pajama shirt, then plopped onto my bed. "Just two more days until I have to go back to school…." I sighed again. _'Maybe I'll meet someone who's like him…?'_ I closed my eyes and grabbed one of my many pillows and hugged it. _'Yeah right…'_ I slowly fall asleep and dream about him.

(End of chapter four)


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CARP 168 VIEWS! You guys are just, are just so freaking amazing! X3 I want to just thank you guys for reading my story when I know you could be reading someone else's. And it would be awesome if you could leave a review. So that I can read what you guys have to say! :D And don't worry I won't get butt hurt if you guys are harsh on me. I actually encourage that so I can become a better writer. J But anyways on with the story! X3 and sorry for not updating in forever I have college to worry about now. :/ But anyways on with the story!

* * *

"Karasu, it's time for you to wake up now." A voice whispered into my ear.

"Hmm….?" I slowly lifted my head from my pillow to look around for the person that I just heard. I sat up while rubbing my eyes. "That's weird I thought I heard-." I was cut off when I heard a loud knock, come from the living room.

"Wha…?" The knocking continued so slowly got up from my bed, wiping the drool from my face. "I'm coming. Hold your horses!" I lazily yelled towards the person, while I was making my way to the front door.

"Yes?" I opened the door but closed my eyes as soon as the sun light hit them.

"Oh glub! I'm sorry! You were asleep weren't you? Well of course you were. I mean who would be awake at 7 in the morning. Well other than people who are morning people" I slowly opened my eye and found myself staring at a cute, short, tanned girl wearing a pale pink, and baby blue tights with a long sea foam green belt that hanged between her legs. A simple black tank top. While also sporting some hot pink glasses and a purse to match.

"Oh its fine I was about to wake up anyways." 'Cute and fashionable.' I thought while I waved my hand at her and smiled softly. "Uhm…But how may I help you?"

"OH! Right, right, heh I'm here for a reason, uhm well you see." She digged into her purse and pulled out a paper, she then held it up to my face.

"I saw this paper on a lamp post, you're paper to be exact. And I want to be your roommate." She put the paper down and gave me a bright smile.

"Oh well then that sure was fast, I wasn't expecting anyone to come yet. But come in….Ahh what's your name?"

"Oh glub! How can I forget to introduce myself?!" She took a step back and curtsied at me.

"My name is Feferi, Peixes!"

I giggled softly. "There's no reason for you to do a curtsy Feferi." Feferi slowly rose from the curtsy.

"Well that shore is nice of you."

I smiled softly. "Come on in, oh! My name is Karasu by the way." I exclaimed while I moved out of the way.

"It's very nice to meet you Karasu." She smiled brightly and walked into the apartment. I closed the door as soon as she stepped in.

"Um fallow me to the living room and we can talk about you moving in from there." I walked to the living room, Feferi fallowing me step by step.

"Wooow! It's so clean in here!" Feferi noticed while walking to the middle of the living room.

"Um thanks?" I turned to look at her. "Hey, Fefer, is it okay if I can go get dress?" I asked shyly while scratching the back of my neck. "Huh? Oh yeah, shore that's fine." She smiled. "It's your home any waves."

"Thanks Feferi. Make yourself comfortable while I go and change." I quickly walked back to my room to change into a simple purple tank top and jeans, quickly grabbing my brush and brushing out my hair. While putting on socks and a pair of chucks. Then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walked back to living room to see that Feferi sitting on the couch. "Sorry for the wait."

"Hm? Oh no your fine Karasu." She smiled. "It was only a couple of minutes."

"Do want anything to drink or maybe something to eat?" I asked while walking up to her.

"Oh, um a glass of water would be nice, please." She smiled up at me.

"You don't want anything to eat?" I raised an eyebrows at her.

"N-No I'm Fine-. " She stopped talking when we both heard something growled. I chuckled softly as Feferi began to blush. "Boy your stomach seems to think otherwise."

I walked to the kitchen Feferi instantly got up from the couch and began fallowing me.

"Y-you really don't have to do this you know! I'm not that hungry! Promise!"

I waved her off. "Its fine I don't mind." I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit that I cut up last night. "You want some fruit?"

"Oh….Ah, no, I'm fine really!"

"Feferi, I won't let a guest starve….Or potential roommate." I chuckled softly.

"You won't take no for an answer huh…?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I said while popping the p.

"Um…then shore, I don't mind eating some fruit." She said smiling softly.

"Yeah! She finally accepts food." I do a little dance, while making my way to the cabinets and pulling out two bowls. I heard her giggle at my antics.

"So what made you want to move out from your other place?" I asked her while grabbed a spoon from a drawer and began to spoon the fruit into the bowls.

"Oh…my sister and mother….mostly my mother…." She chuckled nervously.

"Your mom?" I questioned while pushing a bowl of fruit to her.

"Yeah she was always so…so glubbing pushy! Like she would want me to do stuff that she liked when she was my age." She puffed out her cheeks to show her anger.

"Well what about your sister?" I gave her a fork to eat with.

"Thank you, and my sister?" Taking a bite of her fruit, she stared at me confused.

"Yeah, you said that your sister was also a reason you want to move out."

"Oh yeah my sister, Meenah." She chuckled nervously. "Well let's just say that she isn't the nicest person…" Feferi looked down at her bowl of fruit and ate another piece of fruit.

"Um…well then, uh what about school? Are you also going to Alternia High?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah I go to Alternia, it's an AW-ESOME-E school!" She smiled as soon as I changed the subject. "Oh really? What's it like?" We both begin to eat our bowl of fruit while I listen to Feferi tell me all about her "AW-ESOME-E "moments at Alternia High.

\- Four hours later -

"Wow." I giggled. "That sounds awesome. I hope it will be like that for me." I smile softly at her. While stretching in my seat. **_ 'How long have we been talking?' _**I glance over at a clock to see the time. **_'11:48?!_**' "Oh but it will Karasu!" I looked back at Feferi as she began to clap. "I can glubbing feel it!" I stand up from my chair. "Well Feferi I'm happy to say that you are my new roommate!"

"Really!?" She jumps up and hugs me. "I'm sooooo happy! Thanks you so much Karasu!" I hug her back. "How about tomorrow we go over to your old place and get the things you need?"

"Why not today? Its only 11:49."

"Well I want to have a celebration." I smile softly at her.

"What for? *GASP* is today you're birthday?!" She let go of me and began to jump around singing happy birthday.

"N-no my birthday isn't till May. I wanted to celebrate, about my new roommate." I chuckled nervously.

"Ohhhhh that makes sense. But what day is your Birthday on Karasu?"

"The 20'Th. Why?"

"Well we are roommates now." She smiled at me. "And what kind of roommate would I be if I didn't know your birthday?" She giggled into her hand.

"Well then when's you're Birthday?"

"Mine is March 15th!" She clapped and began to jump. "So where do you want to go and celebrate?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well I don't know any places other than Spade subs. But it's about you Feferi. Where do you like to go and relax?" I smiled softly at her.

"Well I like to go to the mall and look around, the aquarium, sometimes to book store to see the latest love stories!" She giggled while blushing and cupping her cheeks.

"Umm well I don't know about the aquarium, but we can defiantly go to the book store and the mall!"

"Really?! Can we also buy things while we are there?" I nodded at her.

"Sure I don't mind. But which one do you want to go to first?"

"Hmm. How about the mall!" She jumped with joy. "Alright but you'll have to show me the way because I don't know where that is" I chuckled.

"*GASP* Karasu you don't know where the mall is!?" Feferi exclaimed.

"Um n-no, I just moved here remember."

"Ohhh that's right huh. Whale don't worry I'll show you the way!"

"Well then it's a good thing we won't have to walk since I have a car~." I sang while walking to counter and gabbing my keys.

"You can drive Karasu?! That's glubbing awesome! Now we can go anyplace we want!"

"You got that right! So let's get going!"

"YEAH!" We both walk out the door, locking it behind us, as we go down to the garage and walk up to my car.

"Wow Karasu, this is your car!?"

"Yeah, it was a goodbye present from my parents." I unlocked the car then Feferi and I got in, buckling up.

"Oh, so you moved here by yourself?" I nodded and started the car.

"Yeah I asked them if it was okay to move out…" I smiled with grief. "I was actually surprised when they let me…" I stared into the wall in front of me. "Well then they must have a lot of trust in order to let you move on your own!" I looked over at Feferi to see her smile. "Y-yeah, they must have." I shacked my head. "Anyways let's get to the mall!" "Yeah let's go!"

-30 minutes later—

"Oh! Karasu there it is!" Feferi pointed out a huge dome shaped building. "That's the mall? It looks like an airport." She nodded. "Yup! That's the one, now find parking so we can go and explore!" I giggled softly. "Alright, alright, just calm down." I drive around trying to look for parking. "Hey Fef, do you see any parking?" I look at her from the corner of my eye. "No not really-. Oh! Wait there's one right there!" She pointed out one near the front of the mall. "Awesome lookout Fef!" I drive to the spot, but a car drives into the spot before we do.

"….."

"….."

"Y-you can't be serious" I grip onto the steering wheel, glaring at the driver as soon as they step out. But noticed that the driver had spiky blonde hair. "Hey wait isn't that Derek?" I mumble. "Huh? What did you say something Karasu?" I pointed at the guy while looking over at Feferi. "Stay here I'm going over to talk to him."

"W-wait!" She reached out to me, but before she could grab onto me I exited the car.

"Hey! Asshole!" The guy turned around when he heard me shout at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm talking to you." I walk up to him. "What's the deal with taking my spot?!" I poked him in the chest. "Huh?!" He grabbed onto the hand that was poking him. "First of all, don't poke me. And Second, I don't see a name anywhere near the parking spot, so what makes you think it belongs to you?" He smirked down at me issuing an unannounced challenge.

"Look here you over gelled porcupine douche, I am not about to let ruin my day! So how about you just move you're stupid car! And we can just walk away like nothing happened." I crossed my arms while tapping my foot. We both stood there glaring into each other's eyes neither of us moving. "Do you want me to punch you in the face again?" I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on my hips.

Derek raised an eyebrow at me. "Look, I've never seen you in my life. So how about you move shorty."

***TRIGGERED MODE ACTIVATED*** "What did you call me...?" I slowly walked up to him balling up my fists.

"You heard me, shorty." I stopped only inches away from his body. "Say that again…I dare you." You could practically see the venom being spit at him.

"Shorty- Augh!" He looked down to see that my fist collide with his stomach. "You want to say it again!?" He shook his head, and as soon as I removed my fist from his stomach he fell knee's first while clutching his stomach. "Thought so…" I gave him a smug look and walked back to my car. "Oh! And your hair looked like you freeze dried it with all that hair gel!" I got into the car and drove off to find another parking spot. Totally forgetting that Feferi was in the car watching the whole thing.

"Glub Karasu, remind me to never make you angry." She gulped and found another spot for us. "Look Karasu! An empty parking spot and it's even closer than the one before!"

"Fef, I love you so much right now!" I immediately took the spot before anyone else took it. "Alright, we finally found parking! So let's get out and go exploring!" I fist pumped into the air but ended up hitting the roof of the car and hurting my hand. "Ouch!" I heard Feferi giggle as I quickly grab my hand and message it. "Anyways let's get out and go explore." We both get out of the car and walk to the entrance of the mall.

* * *

I'm so happy the way this ended! And I hope you guys did also! :D don't forget to Review so I can read all of your comments


End file.
